Worry about your brother
by Yomoko
Summary: Yuzu versucht zu verstehen, warum sich ihr Vater und ihr Bruder bekämpfen. Sie will nicht glauben, dass es ihre Art und Weise war sich zu zeigen, dass sie sich lieb hatten. Also wendet sie sich fragend an Ichigo. One shot.


**Wie war das damals?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! _ TT_TT

* * *

><p>Heute war einer der seltenen Tage gewesen, an denen mich mein Bruder Ichigo von der Schule abgeholt hatte und wir gemeinsam nach Hause gingen. Je älter wir wurden desto häufiger kam es vor, dass Ichigo sehr lange nicht zu Hause war. So genoss ich also die plötzliche Zuneigung meines einzigen Bruders und schlenderte im gleichmäßigen Schritt neben ihm her. Er blickte stur geradeaus und war wohl in Gedanken vertieft.<p>

Wenn ich ihn so ansah konnte ich nicht anders als daran zu denken warum sich mein Vater und mein Bruder nicht verstanden. Warum sie immer kämpfen mussten. Auch wenn es nicht ernst war, war es doch irgendwie seltsam.

Sie hatten sich doch lieb, oder?

Ich meine, Vater hatte Karin und mich lieb. Also musste er auch Ichigo lieb haben. Aber manchmal war ich mir nicht sicher. Schließlich kämpften sie jedes Mal wenn sie sich sahen. War das normal? Bildete ich mir das nur ein? Karin sagte, dass es okay sei. Das es ihre Art und Weise war sich zu zeigen das sie sich lieb hatten. Trotzdem war ich anderer Meinung.

Leider konnte ich mich nicht so gut daran erinnern was nach Mutters Tod war. Doch ich weiß noch, das Papa, Karin und mich immer getröstet hatte, wenn wir traurig gewesen waren. Er hatte uns immer umarmt und uns gesagt wie sehr er uns liebte. Wie wichtig wir ihm waren und das er uns beschützten würde. Nichts würde uns etwas antun können.

Hatte er das jemals zu Ichigo gesagt?

Verunsichert sah ich meinen Bruder an.

„Ne, Ichi-nii…", sagte ich unsicher.

Doch Ichigo blickte mich bloß fragend, mit einem kleinen lächeln im Mundwinkel, an. „Was ist Yuzu?"

Nervös wand ich meinen Blick zu Boden. Was war wenn ich mich doch irrte? Wenn es wirklich ihre Art und Weise war sich zu zeigen das sie sich lieb hatten?

„Mh? Yuzu?", hörte ich meinen Bruder sagen.

Es waren nur noch zwei Blöcke und wir würden Zuhause sein. Ich schluckte meine Angst runter und beschloss ihn zu fragen. „Wie… wie war das damals?"

„Was meinst du?", antwortete er plötzlich mit einem Hauch der Abweisung.

Ich zuckte ein wenig bei seinem Unterton zusammen. Doch ich musste es wissen. Ich konnte jetzt nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Du weißt, Ichi-nii…. Damals… nachdem Mutter…starb." Es fiel mir schwer ihn das zu fragen. Mich schmerzte es schließlich heute noch, wenn ich an Mutter dachte.

Ich konnte spüren wie Ichigo neben mir bemerkbar verkrampfte und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Was meinst du mit danach?", fragte er schmerzhaft und richtete seinen Blick auf den Horizont.

Nur noch ein Block und wir würden an der Kurosaki-Klinik ankommen.

„Mit Papa.", flüsterte ich leise.

Nun entspannte sich Ichigo wieder ein wenig. Es verwirrte mich etwas. War es von Wichtigkeit? Doch ich beschloss ihn weiter zu fragen: „Hat er dich jemals getröstet?" Wieder verkrampfte mein Bruder. Doch ich übersah es.

„Hat er dich… jemals umarmt?"

Mein Bruder sagte nichts. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich denn schmerzlichen und traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ichi-nii? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte ich nun besorgt.

„Nein, Yuzu.", antwortete er strickt, als wir nun an unserem Zuhause ankamen.

Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, auf welche der beiden Fragen er nun geantwortet hatte.

Ich drückte meine Hand angestrengt an meine Brust, fast wie ein Schutz vor den Gedanken, die mir nun durch den Kopf schwirrten. Also hatte Papa ihn nie getröstet? Bedeutete das, das Ichigo immer alleine gewesen war…? Er war bestimmt einsam. Mein Bruder. Karin und ich hatten es ja bereits schwer, aber Ichi-nii… er war schließlich dabei gewesen als Mutter starb….

Das war der Moment in welchem ich begriff. Konnte es sein, das Papa ihm die Schuld an Mutters Tod gab? Das Papa aus lauter Selbstmitleid keinen Weg gefunden hatte, mit Ichigo zu kommunizieren? Karin hatte Recht. Es war ihre einzige Art und Weise sich zu zeigen, dass sie sich lieb hatten. Und alleine der Gedanke daran machte mich unglaublich traurig und führte zu einem unerklärlichen Schmerzen in meiner Brust. Ich drückte meine Hand noch fester an mich.

Noch bevor er die Tür zu unserem Haus öffnete umarmte ich ihn von hinten.

Erneut spannten sich seine Muskeln an und fragend blickte er über seine Schulter, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Nii-chan.", sagte ich und zur Bestätigung meiner Worte, drückte ich ihn ganz feste.

Ichigos Blick wurde sanft.

„Danke, Yuzu. Ich hab dich auch lieb."

* * *

><p><em>Hier also eine noch seeeeehr alte Story, die ich unter meinen alten Dokumenten gefunden habe. Hab sie ein wenig überarbeitet, weiß aber nicht ob ich alle Fehler mit der Zeitform gefunden habe... ( Man hatte die story viele Fehler drin! Ich bin von Vergangenheitsform auf Gegenwart und wieder auf Vergangenheit gesprungen! <strong>Schande über mich<strong>_! O.o )

_Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens Gefallen und ihr habt nicht eure Zeit verschwendet! ^^_


End file.
